


Plaything

by inkpixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkpixie/pseuds/inkpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have some fun with their plaything Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

Niall was hyped up the way that he always is whilst performing, he feeds off of the energy of the crowd and tonight’s show was louder than ever. He can’t believe the venues that they’re playing in, the sheer size of the arena always stuns him when he walks onto the empty stage a couple of hours before the performance. When the stadium is filled with screaming fans though the pure noise levels almost knock him off of his feet.

Niall dances on stage, the excitement and adrenaline meaning that he’s having the time of his life. The crowds excitement peaks as he performs his signature hip thrusts. The crowd’s not the only one watching him. Two of his best mates are sneaking glances at him and sharing what seem to be serious whispers.

Niall showers after the show it doesn't really do anything to stop the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he’s just left feeling clean and buzzed. The relative quietness of his dressing room in stark contrast to the stage less than twenty minutes ago. Niall is buzzing, he wants to do something - go clubbing or have a kick about with his mates - but it’s a bus night tonight, they’re going to be speeding off to their next destination on this ridiculously large tour.

Niall is lying in his bunk wearing just a white shirt and a pair of boxers. He’s trying to calm himself down enough to get some sleep knowing that every minute of sleep on this tour should be cherished.

Liam creeps down the hall of the bus towards Niall’s bunk Zayn following close behind him. Niall is lying on top of the covers staring up at the ceiling above him he sees them as they approach and open’s his mouth to greet them, he doesn’t get to though. Liam grabs him before Niall can form the words, he picks up the blond boy and lifts him out of the bunk.

“What’s this about guys?” Niall asks confused. He doesn’t receive an an answer. Zayn crawls into the bunk that Niall had previously been occupying and he lies right in the far corner of the bunk so that his tattoo covered back is pressed against the far wall. That’s when Niall realizes that both of the other boys are shirtless, it’s a ridiculous observation to make at this point in time as that’s not all that unusual whilst on tour -they spend half their time wandering about in various states of undress - and more questionable things are currently happening to him.

Niall’s confusion deepens as Liam places him back down again in the bunk so that his back is pressed against Zayn’s chest. Liam then crawls into the bunk too. The bunk is way too small for this, it’s barely built for one person let alone three. Even with them all lying on their sides and pressed VERY close together Liam is still in danger of falling off of the bunk.

“Guys, what?” Niall doesn’t finish the question because one he doesn’t really know how to phrase it, and two Liam and Zayn are currently pressed against his body and that’s frankly just distracting.  
“We saw you dancing on stage Ni.” Liam says calmly his lips inches from Niall’s. Niall doesn’t know how to react to that, or to any of this really so he just stares into Liam’s brown eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust. 

Niall’s not an idiot, he knows where this is going. He’s even more sure that he know where it’s going when Zayn starts to kiss the exposed skin on the side of his neck.  
“We know that you saw us watching,” Zayn whispers into his skin his lips brushing Niall’s neck with the movement of the words “we know that you were doing it on purpose.”  
“I...I didn’t” Niall stutters trying to deny his crimes.  
“Yes you did” Liam says forcefully, Niall turns red at his words. “You knew what you were doing, you had fun teasing us didn’t you?” It should be a rhetorical question but with the way that Liam is looking expectantly at him it isn’t.  
“Yes” is the only thing that Niall manages to breath out. Liam smirks, Zayn does too Niall can feel it against his skin.

There’s silences for a minute as Liam lazily drags his eyes down Niall body taking in all of the detail. Zayn is know sucking a hickey into the skin of Niall’s neck making the boy release small breathless gasps every now and again. Niall is hot. The cramped space in the bunk is filled with too many bodies and the heat is almost unbearable, it’s claustrophobic and he’s flushed red all over, it’s almost too much. Niall can feel Zayn’s semi through the boy’s sweatpants and his mind can’t exactly process a piece of information like that.

“We should undress him.” Liam remarks far too casually. Niall’d heart stops for a second in either panic or arousal, the guess is yours. He’s hard now, properly hard not just sporting a semi. Zayn pulls off Niall’s shirt and Liam the blond boys boxers. It’s a struggle in the cramped conditions of the bunk and there are way too many limbs involved to make it an easy task.

Niall’s naked now. Liam and Zayn are both wearing sweatpants and that somehow makes Niall feel slightly vulnerable. Liam’s now sucking hickeys into the skin just above Niall’s collarbone. Niall wants to object, they have interviews and a show tomorrow but he can’t bring himself to ask Liam to stop. Then Zayn’s hands are on Niall arse.

Niall’s moaning now, he can’t resist that things that Zayn and Liam are doing to his body.  
“Is this what you wanted Ni?” Zayn asks quietly “When you were dancing around on stage like a slut.”  
“You could have just asked us you know?” Liam states as if it would have been an easy thing to do. “We would have been happy to play with you?” Zayn’s finger is not circling Niall’s hole and Niall is moaning with the sensation and although he won’t admit it the two boys words as well.

Liam climbs out of the bunk, pulls Niall’s suitcase out from under the bed. Liam open’s the side pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube and a half empty box of condoms.  
“And why exactly do you have this Niall?” Niall doesn’t answer, the two item hold too many possibilities for him to focus properly.  
“I reckon it’s cos he’s a slut.” Zayn says “were you gonna let Josh fuck you? or Bressie when he comes to visit?” Niall feels humiliated, he’s mortified with embarrassment. Liam and Zayn seem to be enjoying humiliated and maybe Niall’s enjoying it too.  
“I reckon that he’s already let Josh fuck him.” Liam shrugs. Niall chokes giving himself away completely. “Oh so you did let him fuck you?” Liam accuses.  
“Such a slut.” Zayn remarks and then there’s a lubed finger in side of Niall.

Liam’s sitting on the edge of the bunk watching Niall’s face as Zayn opens him up. Niall’s moaning a lot. Niall’s back is still pressed against Zayn’s chest but know there’s a hand sneaking around to cover his mouth.  
“We don’t want to wake the other boys.” Liam says sternly.  
“And you moan like a whore” Zayn adds. Niall comes at the words. It’s too much the humiliation and illicitness of being fingered while cornered in his bunk tips him over the edge.He’s starting to come to his sense as Zayn climbs over him and steps out of the bunk. Zayn and Liam disappear down the hall clearly going to deal with each other's hard ons without Niall.

Although Niall did come he’s still horny and still covered in his own come, he never actually got anyone’s dick inside him. It seemed that Zayn and Liam just wanted to play with him. After all Niall was just their plaything.


End file.
